


Complaints

by HalfBlood



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, Sweet, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, sanji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBlood/pseuds/HalfBlood
Summary: Yey! A drabble for you guys!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! A drabble for you guys!

 

_"What's wrong with them?!"_ The blond complains. _"I mean, look at me! I'm handsome, sexy, and ho--"_

_"Don't forget to mention that you are a complete idiot."_

Don't mind him. That is my best friend, Sanji. We've been friends since we're little and I've been listening to his complaints since that day.

Okay, let's get back to my present situation. Surely, Sanji is handsome. He is tall, has pale skin, silky soft golden hair, smart eyes as blue as the sea, and red kissable lips. He can even pass as a model of a famous clothing line. If that is so, then why is he complaining?

_"Shut up, fucker! I am not done talking!"_

  
See, that's the problem. He is foul mouthed. He probably knows a million ways to cuss and curse at your face without you realizing it. That's how dirty his mouth is; in fact, the school's comfort room is cleaner than his mouth. Well, that's an exaggeration but he really is like that.

_"Zoro, can you go home on your own?"_ Sanji asks as he reads a message on his phone.

I close the book that I am reading and say in an exasperated tone, _"What? I am not as idiotic as you are. I can handle myself."_

_"Yea right and that's coming from a man who gets lost in his own home."_

Hearing such embarrassing statement, my face feels warm and I'm positive that it's bright red now.

_"Shut up. I thought it was my room! The doors look the same!"_

I know this bastard knows that it is a lie, but what can I do? I cannot just tell him the truth! He will probably freak out or hate me. No. I shall never let the cat out of the box or it will be the end of the world for me.

_"Whatever, go home alone today. I have a date later."_ At the mention of the said "date" his eyes suddenly sparkle with excitement and he smiles from ear to ear.

I am used to this kind of conversation, but even so, it still gets on my nerves. I cannot do anything about it. He is an asshole! He quickly falls for every woman he sees!

Then in a blink of an eye, Sanji suddenly runs after someone I don't know and showers her with praises.

See what I mean?


End file.
